


Those Who Love You

by goldheart



Category: Cabin Pressure, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Third Star
Genre: Angst, Fanboys - Freeform, Fangirls, Gen, POV Second Person, Real Life Canon, Scenarios, deeper meaning, messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldheart/pseuds/goldheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is it that sometimes, the people who care the most about you are the ones who don't exist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Love You

How is it that sometimes, the people who care the most about you are the ones who don't exist?

The one who sits there, for example. He smiles proudly when you make a connection and tells you the answer when you don't. He whines about being bored so that you aren't; he does unthinkably crazy things so that you can shake your head and laugh. 

And him? The shorter one with a weathered face and kind eyes? He makes you tea because he knows that it's a comfort to you. He keeps a gun in his pocket in preparation for danger so you can look forward to the excitement. He berates the other when the latter steps too far out of line so you can feel better about the freedom they have. 

The one in the chain mail? He does impulsive and brash things in the name of bravery so you can cheer and grin. He kills the beast so you can relish in the sweet taste of victory. He pats you on the shoulder and congratulates you for your chivalry and steadfast loyalty to his cause. He places the sword in your hands so you can learn to wield it with precision. 

The one who stands behind him smiles sweetly when you roll your eyes and run after the knight. He shows you the wonders of magic when you are the only one looking, teaches you to accept those who fight for good, and hugs you tight when you say you'll never hate him for who he is. 

And the girl perched in the windowsill? She nods in approval when you stand up for yourself and your beliefs. She hands you a bow and a quiver of arrows before directing your gaze and teaching you to aim true. When she looks to you to help her decide whether to save or to kill, you point her in the right direction. When she throws a fit over frivolity, you're there to offer an understanding hand. 

How about that one, with his Captain's hat and the red hair peeking out from beneath? The one who says things that make him seem lamer so you laugh a little harder. The one who tries so hard to be important so that you don't have to. He who smiles through the insults and tapes a lemon to his prized hat before putting it on your head to let you know that you're his friend. 

And him? The one watching from his cart? When he tests the fragile contraption, your hope that it will stay in one piece keeps it stable. When he shivers and drinks from his morphine bottle, you tell him that it will all be okay and he smiles at you with the joy of an angel. When he tilts his hat to you and tells you about how often he thinks of 'after,' it's so you don't feel so bad for him and you begin to think the same. When he laughs at the fireworks and shows you the beauty in simplicity, you find yourself friends with a young man who knows he's about to die, and that's okay. 

It's all okay. 

So when the one with the rapid-fire mouth shows the cracks in his perfect mask, you run your fingers over them and tell him that you forgive him. When the one with the war-torn psyche in the fuzzy jumpers cries for all his losses, you cry along with him because you understand his pain. When the prince shows that, under his bravado, he's more insecure than you, you pat him back and tell him that he is worthier than any. When the servant behind his shoulder looks wistfully at the sky and wishes he could be himself, you show him a little compassion and you hide him from harm. When she grieves for her lost ones, you hold her tight and wish they were alive, too, so she would not feel this sorrow. When the captain falters in the face of expectation and failure, you point him back to his friends and show him where it matters. When the man in the cart tells you he doesn't want to die and tears run down his cheeks, you hold him tight and promise to love him even when he's gone. 

These people love you more than anyone else. But they're not real. Sometimes, it's best to put down the book, turn off the TV, or flick the switch on the sounds. Go live a little bit. Find your real friends. Go outside your bubble for a little while. They'll always be waiting for you with open arms and welcoming smiles when you return. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Anyone interested?


End file.
